Momentos
by Akari-Shoujo948
Summary: Porque aun en medio de la guerra, había paz. En medio del dolor había felicidad. En medio de la tormenta, tranquilidad.En medio de la oscuridad, luz.En medio de la soledad, calor fraternal.En medio de la muerte, do parte de los buenos momentos que juntos compartieron, y que recordarían por siempre. Colección de ficlets y drabbles, mayormente Rivetra. Romance, Amistad, Humor.
1. Revelación

Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

La portada tampoco es mía, es de la página en facebook dedicada a Petra.

Solo me pertenecen las ideas desarrolladas.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

~1~

—Romance.

—[Rivaille & Petra Ral]

.

_Revelación_.

.

«Dije que todo mi amor te entregaría.

Soñamos un nuevo hogar.

Algún lugar donde estar en paz.»*

-"Call your name" Hiroyuki Sawano, Shingeki no Kyojin OST.

*Traducción/ adaptación hecha por la autora.

.

~.~*~.~

Hacía ya varias horas que la noche había caído. La última reunión del Escuadrón Especial antes de la salida fuera de las murallas ya había terminado, permitiéndoles a los soldados irse a dormir y reponer sus fuerzas para la jornada que les esperaba. Las luces de las habitaciones se habían apagado, y sus puertas se habían cerrado.

Pero algunos de sus miembros no se había ido a dormir todavía.

"_Con esto será suficiente. Hará efecto en unos minutos, sólo tienes que esperar un poco más", _le había dicho Hanji, mientras le entregaba un calmante que ella misma había preparado. Normalmente nadie en su sano juicio se aplicaría, bebería ni comería algo preparado por la científica, pero Petra confiaba en que lo que fuera que Hanji le estuviera dando, sirviera para bajar un poco la inflamación en su mano y evitara que el ya conocido "dolor del día siguiente", fuera a afectarla al otro día y le causara molestias a la hora de tomar las cuchillas.

Luego de eso, Hanji había abandonado la cocina y se había ido a dormir. Petra estaba por seguir su ejemplo, pero divisó una larga sombra al final del pasillo que conducía a uno de los balcones. Ella ya conocía esa sombra.

Caminó hasta allí, sabiendo de antemano con quien se encontraría.

—Deberías estar en la cama— le dijo _él, _antes de que ella siquiera pusiera un pie en el balcón.

Petra se congeló por un momento. No esperaba que se diera cuenta de su presencia tan rápido. Pero _él_ era así, siempre tomando por sorpresa a los demás, como esa mañana cuando llegó en el momento justo cuando ella hablaba con otro soldado de _él._

Avanzó hasta donde estaba _él_, de pie, apoyando un brazo sobre la barra del balcón. En la otra sostenía una taza de café que apenas parecía haber tocado. Aun conservaba el uniforme, por lo que Petra adivinó que no había descansado ni un poco desde que la reunión había finalizado.

—Ca-capitán… No esperaba verlo aquí… ¿no puede dormir? —le preguntó en tono amigable, pero él pareció contrariado.

A ella incluso le pareció que él chasqueó la lengua disgustado.

—Sigues insistiendo en llamarme así aun estando solos.

—Esto…

Los nervios amenazaron con quebrar toda seguridad… se había acostumbrado tanto, aun en medio de la confianza y la cercanía que todo el equipo se tenía entre sí, a tratarlo de manera formal. Después de todo, para los demás ellos solo eran _capitán y soldado_, nada más. Se había metido eso entre ceja y ceja, y se había propuesto que nunca cometería el error de llamarlo directamente por su nombre en público; por ello, aun si estaban completamente solos en diez kilómetros a la redonda, olvidaba que el formalismo podía dejarlo de lado por un momento y tratarlo con la confianza que solo dos personas especiales se tienen entre sí.

—Ci-cierto… —logró articular— no hay nadie cerca, Rivaille.

—Así está mejor— su voz se suavizó, pero siguió conservando ese matiz firme que tanto le caracterizaba— Pero aun no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿por qué no estás en la cama?

Petra bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada. Ya se había hecho un lugar junto a él en la barra del balcón, aun manteniendo una distancia prudente en caso de que alguien pasara por allí. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que se decidió a responder.

—Estaba con la Mayor Hanji —comenzó, sonriendo al anticipar los pensamientos de Rivaille sobre sus advertencias de pasar demasiado tiempo con gente loca que puede contagiarte sus extravagancias…— le pedí que me preparara un tónico para la ma-

—La herida se ha inflamado, ¿no es así? —le interrumpió, sus palabras sonando a regaño más que a pregunta.

—S-sí… —respondió ella. Temía que él se enojara, pues solía ser un poco exigente con ese tipo de cosas. Incluso una vez le prohibió salir en una misión porque se había resfriado— ¡Pero ya está bien! —le aseguró con tanta seguridad que solo provocó la desconfianza de él.

—No tenías por qué haberlo hecho—. Fue lo único que dijo en respuesta.

—Debíamos disculparnos de alguna manera con Eren por actuar tan precipitadamente… —intervino de manera conciliadora, sonriendo cálidamente—. Estoy bien, no es nada grave. En un día o dos se curará, así que no te enojes, ¿sí?

Aun así, parecía que él seguía en desacuerdo. Su expresión no se había relajado, y ella temió que él se hubiera enojado en serio. Así que, para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, hizo el amago de quitarse la venda de la mano y enseñársela. Pero ni siquiera logró llevar la mano contraria hasta donde terminaba el vendaje, porque él, con la voz suavizándose un poco, habló de nuevo, como continuación de sus palabras anteriores.

—Tonta, ¿qué clase de hombre querría ver herida a la mujer que ama?

El tiempo pareció detenerse…

No, fue que ellasintió que su corazón se paralizaba…

Y, cuando el asombro y la sorpresa le permitieron reaccionar al tomar tal significado en su mente las palabras dichas por _él_, sus ojos dorados se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad y su sonrisa se ensanchó de una manera tan radiante que tomó por sorpresa a Rivaille. Y, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, ella, sin importarle si el mismo hombre con el más alto rango de la Legión de Reconocimiento los veía, se arrojó sobre _él _encerrándolo en un abrazo que casi les hace perder el equilibrio a ambos y caer al suelo.

—Oye, ¿por qué estas llorando? —le preguntó intrigado al sentir las lágrimas calientes resbalar en la mejilla ajena y que ahora estaba junto a la suya.

Ella dejó escapar una suave risita temblorosa. Y eso lo intrigó más, no lograba comprender como alguien podía llorar y reír a la vez.

La respuesta, la supo de inmediato. Y saberlo no le desagradó. De hecho lo alivió, porque, siendo él alguien que no sabía cómo expresar sentimientos ni emociones; de alguna manera, poco convencional pero original e íntima, había podido hacerle saber a _ella _lo que sentía.

Las suaves risas entremezcladas con llanto de Petra se interrumpieron para que la respuesta fluyera, en medio de una sonrisa desde el fondo de su corazón que ni la muerte borraría.

—Tonto, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Acabas de decirme que me amas.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_¡Hola fandom de SNK! Nuevamente me presento por esta sección, esta vez con una colección de drabbles. Mayormente será Rivetra, y sobre Rivaille y su escuadrón. Pero pueden haber también capítulos dedicados a los otros personajes. _

_Me encantó escribir este. Fue muy emotivo, pese a que no contiene toneladas de romance… y bueno, el escribir sobre Rivaille no es algo que lo permita tampoco. ¿Cómo ha quedado? Sigo un poco insegura sobre la actuación de Rivaille. Siempre pensé que él no diría directamente algo como "te amo", sino de una forma más acorde a su manera ruda de comportarse… Bueno, ustedes me dirán como lo he hecho._

_¡Hasta pronto, gracias por comentar y seguir!_

_~*~.~*~.*~_

_**sind die Jäger!**_

—Fanfiction, 08 de Diciembre de 2013.

*Editado única vez el 09 de Diciembre 2013. Motivo: Errores de tipeo.


	2. Bufanda de hilos rojos

Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

La portada tampoco es mía.

Solo me pertenecen las ideas desarrolladas.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_Para Shadechu Nightray._

~2~

—Romance/Amistad.

—[Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Jaeger]

.

_Bufanda de hilos rojos_.

~.~*~.~

Se sentía cálida… como el color que exhibía.

La hacía sentir en casa, aunque había perdido su propio hogar hacía tiempo atrás.

Le recordaba que no estaba sola, aunque podría decirse que lo había perdido todo.

Era por eso, que nunca se separaba de ella. Bien fuera que estuviera en la cocina, descansando, entrenando, o luchando. La sencilla bufanda que Eren le había regalado nunca se deslizaría de su cuello. Nunca se separaría de _ella_, era su posesión más preciada.

Porque, para _ella,_ más que una simple bufanda roja, era el primer regalo que recibía. Era un recordatorio de que sin importar que ocurriera, sin importar que tan oscuro y cruel fuera el mundo, sin importar cuánto se complicaran las cosas, debía luchar.

Y, más allá de eso, era un símbolo del inquebrantable lazo, que a partir de aquel fatídico día, se había formado entre ambos. Primero _él_ la había usado, y luego se la había dado a ella. Y en aquel momento, por un corto instante, mientras _él_ la deslizaba desde su propio cuello y la enredaba en el de ella, aquella humilde prenda los había unido.

Desde ese momento para siempre.

Era entonces, su propio hilo rojo del destino.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_No es mi OTP, pero me gusta mucho este pairing. Y de hecho, fue el primero con el que me encariñé~ así que a petición de mi estimada amiga, he escrito esto… ¡Gracias por seguir, hasta la próxima semana!_

_~*~.~*~.*~_

_**Sind die Jäger!**_

—Fanfiction, 14 de Diciembre de 2013.


	3. Pareja dispareja

Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

La portada tampoco es mía.

Solo me pertenecen las ideas desarrolladas.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_Cuando leas esto: dedicado a Obscure Princess._

.

~3~

—Romance; Humor.

—[Irwin Smith & Hanji Zoë]

_Pareja dispareja._

_~.~*~.~_

¿Qué había visto en _ella_?

Ni _él_ mismo lo sabía.

Era excéntrica, poco femenina, un poco alocada, y su obsesión por los titanes a veces lo asustaba.

Pero, de igual manera, de una forma a la que no lograba encontrarle una razón, la amaba.

Una pareja dispareja, podría decirse.

_Él_, un líder nato, valiente, aguerrido y respetado por todos.

A _ella_ le costaba un poco aceptar de buena gana órdenes (como "no capturaremos un titán" por ejemplo), muchas veces durante las misiones olvidaba la seriedad del asunto y se dedicaba a divertirse con el equipo de maniobras (porque, entretenerse saltando con el DMT mientras huía de un titán es una cosa cuestionable…), y los soldados no solían tomarla muy en serio sino que más bien hacían bromas con respecto a su interés en los titanes.

Sí, sin duda, la pareja que hacían Irwin Smith y Hanji Zoë era bastante dispareja. Era más bien el tipo de pareja que se vería en una comedia romántica. Pero, igualmente, a pesar de todas las diferencias, estaban juntos.

Porque, en medio de aquel aparente toque de locura, la falta de seriedad en ciertas ocasiones y demás, existía una mujer valiente y determinada. Que se desempeñaba muy bien en las batallas, aun si debía matar los titanes que tanta intriga le causaban. Que valoraba grandemente la amistad que le ofrecían, y aun más la vida de sus compañeros. Que se preocupaba por hallar una respuesta que le diera la victoria definitiva a la humanidad.

Tal vez, fue eso lo que hizo que Irwin terminara fijándose en ella.

Aunque, cuando él meditaba profundamente en ello, y el otro lado de la moneda, o mejor dicho, el otro lado de Hanji aparecía en su memoria, sentía que en verdad, ni él mismo sabía que había visto en ella.

Pero igualmente, lo que sentía por ella era verdadero.

Qué extraño es el amor a veces, ¿verdad?

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_Esta vez me aventuré por mi extraño segundo pairing favorito. Sí, señoras y señores, niños y niñas, perros y gatos, humanos y titanes, yomas claymores kakuseishas y abisales, androides extraterrestres y robots, me refiero al Irvanji (?) o Hanjirvin (después me dicen cual les gusta más…). Como les dije a dos grandes autoras que sigo acá en ff, ni yo misma sé que le vi a esta pareja, pero me gusta. Así que, puede que en el futuro escriba más de ellos. Por cierto, este es mi primer fic sobre ellos, ¿cómo ha quedado? A diferencia de mi trágico otp, a parte del romance, este posee un toque de comedia xD_

_¡Muchisisisímas gracias por seguir!, He leído todos sus reviews y me han dado mucho ánimo. Me alegra que les guste, y claro que sí, ¡habrá mucho Rivetra!_

_Nos estaremos viendo sin falta en una semana. Por las próximas catorce semanas puedo asegurarles que actualizaré los miércoles :D_

_~*~.~*~.~*~_

_**Sind die Jäger!**_


	4. Idilio efímero

Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

~4~

—Romance; drama.

—[Franz & Hannah]

.

_Idilio efímero._

~.~*~.~

Franz y Hannah eran buenos amigos. Se conocían desde antes de unirse a la milicia, y cuando se encontraron allí, no volvieron a separarse.

En los momentos que podían charlar, se pusieron al corriente con todo lo que habían hecho hasta esos momentos. Pronto, se encontraron hablando siempre. Y, cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, se les hizo muy natural. Sus conversaciones a menudo incluían al círculo de nuevos amigos que habían hecho, pero mayormente eran solo ellos dos. Solo Franz y Hannah.

Y, pasado el tiempo, sin darse cuenta, se habían enamorado.

De hecho, no se dieron cuenta de ello hasta aquel fatídico día, cuando un irritado Eren los llamó "pareja de tontos". Ante aquellas palabras, completamente avergonzados, negaron que existía una relación entre ellos. Fue entonces, cuando se dieron cuenta de que la idea no les era desagradable. De hecho, no podían dejar de tentarse con ella, y al pensarlo, sentir una revolución de mariposas bailando en sus estómagos y el calor agolparse en sus rostros.

Luego de aquello, intentaron evitar mirarse a los ojos el uno al otro. En el fondo temían que esos sentimientos de los que acababan de percatarse, aunque sabían que tenían tiempo allí esperando un despertar, salieran a flote y no fueran correspondidos.

Un temor absurdo, porque el tiempo, la amistad, las conversaciones entre comidas, los entrenamientos juntos, los habían unido atándolos en un lazo que ni la misma muerte puede romper.

Entonces, ese mismo día, la primera de muchas tragedias golpeó el corazón de todos. La muralla había sido nuevamente rota, y mientras los ciudadanos huían, los nuevos cadetes se sumergirían en una misión para garantizar la supervivencia de las personas que habían jurado proteger. Una misión que, sabían, podría costarles la vida. El testimonio de sus compañeros provenientes de Shinganshina era ejemplo de ello.

La angustia, al igual que muchos, se apoderó de ambos. Ese horrible sentimiento que hiela el corazón y se posa en el estómago como una mano fría que detiene tus pasos.

¿Y si nunca más volvían a encontrarse?

¿Y si esta era su primera y última misión?

Esos pensamientos y más, ocupaban sus mentes por completo.

Pero debían moverse. Debían ir, y luchar. Salir de allí, y cumplir la promesa que habían hecho. Luchar por la humanidad. Quedarse allí solo supondría la pérdida de tiempo valioso.

En el cuartel se podía ver movimiento de gente por todos lados. Los jóvenes cadetes recargaban sus tanques de gas, se reabastecían de armas, y se preparaban para recibir las órdenes de sus superiores.

Y, entre todo aquel caos, Franz y Hannah se reunieron por última vez en esta vida.

No había palabras que decir. No era el momento de hacer confesiones de amor. El tiempo corría, solo podían conformarse con una despedida.

Pero, al mirarse uno al otro a los ojos, en un corto lapso de tiempo, lo que tenían que decirse fue sabido por el otro sin palabras. Solo con el poder de una mirada cargada de significado, una mirada que transmite lo que está arraigado profundamente en el corazón y el alma.

—Todo estará bien Hannah —le aseguró él tomándola de los hombros, en un gesto que transmitía seguridad— yo te protegeré…

Más palabras no fueron necesarias. Ella entendió que le quería decir él. Ella entendió que él estaba dispuesto incluso a dar su vida si era necesario.

—Franz…—. Solo pudo decir su nombre en respuesta. Solo eso, porque las inminentes ganas de llorar acortaban sus palabras.

Él la abrazó, con la fuerza, devoción y afecto que solo un posible último abrazo puede transmitir.

Un posible último abrazo que terminó siendo eso, un último abrazo.

Porque Franz, tal como prometió, la protegió hasta el fin.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_No sé si recuerdan a estos dos personajes. Su participación fue pequeña, pero inolvidable para mí. Sin duda una pareja con la que me encariñé, y cuya escena final me conmovió por completo. Quise hacer un pequeño tributo a ellos, ya que son unos de los personajes olvidados de la serie… T_T_

_Pueden pasarse por los capis 4 y cinco del anime para que refresquen sus memorias~ ewe_

_Lamento no poder contestar reviews. Prometo que en Enero me pondré al día con ellos._

_Gracias por leer, en el próximo drabble prometo que saldrá Levi~ ¡hasta entonces!_

~*~.~*~.~*~

_¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ¡Que pasen una linda Navidad!Y Feliz Januca también! \(*ω*)/ ya saben, si beben, no conduzcan. Y muévanse de la pc y vayan a celebrar ¬¬ cofcofperocomentenprimerocofcof_

_¡Cuídense!_

_**Sind die Jäger!**_

_**.**_

—Fanfiction, 24 de Diciembre de 2013.


	5. Una respuesta inesperada

Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

~5~

—Humor.

—Leví; Hanji Zoe.

_._

_~Una respuesta inesperada~_

~.~*~.~

Leví se había enojado. Mejor dicho, estaba furioso. Y, hacer que Leví se enojara, en serio que no traía resultados agradables. Sin importar si era hombre o mujer el causante, el capitán podría incluso responder con un lindo puñetazo.

Pero un puñetazo no le bastaría en esta ocasión, estrangular sería mejor. Hanji Zoe, compañera de batalla, había sido quien esta vez había tentado la paciencia del cabo.

Desde aquella mañana su conducta había sido un poco molesta. Su solicitud de capturar un titán para investigarlo había sido rechazada, pero aun así la mujer no estaba conforme. Ella quería capturar un titán y así poder experimentar con ellos y quizás encontrar una respuesta al enigma de cómo vencerlos definitivamente. Así que, cuando avistó aquel titán, no dudó en seguirle.

Fue una decisión precipitada, arriesgada y algo tonta a decir verdad. El titán naturalmente comenzó a perseguirla, y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de ser capturada. Leví, ante aquella situación, salió también en búsqueda de aquel titán junto a su escuadrón que lo siguió sin esperar órdenes.

Sin embargo en algún punto de la extraña persecución, el titán pareció perder el interés en Hanji y comenzó a correr en dirección al interior del bosque. La mujer, extrañada por este comportamiento, y emocionada aun más con la idea de capturar al extraño espécimen, lo siguió. Leví y su escuadrón tomaron la misma dirección, y pronto todos se encontraron en el claro del bosque.

Auro, uno de los miembros del escuadrón rápidamente saltó de su caballo listo para atacar al titán. Entonces Hanji, preocupada porque éste muriera sin poder capturarlo, le gritó a Auro diciéndole que se detuviera. El hombre, ante las palabras de la mujer se detuvo por un momento, distracción que le salió muy caro. El titán lo capturó, y de no ser por Leví, lo hubiera asesinado.

Y era por eso que Leví estaba furioso. Uno de sus subordinados casi muere de la manera más estúpida posible, y en cuanto puso los pies en la tierra se lo reclamó a la causante.

—¡Si quieres convertirte en excremento de titán no te detendré, pero no pongas en peligro a mis subordinados!

Hanji se quedó perpleja ante las palabras de Leví. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan enojado. Y aun en su posición, casi siendo estrangulada por el soldado, tuvo la suficiente osadía de replicarle.

—Pero los titanes no pueden defecar… ya que no poseen aparato digestivo, no pueden procesar lo que comen…

Leví frunció el ceño aun más. Realmente estaba sorprendido que aun después de lo ocurrido y sus palabras, la mujer fuera capaz de replicarle.

Al fondo, testigos de aquellas palabras, el resto del escuadrón observaba la escena. Auro todavía no se reponía de su encuentro cercano con la muerte, Gunter disimulaba lo más que podía por ser quien estaba más cerca del capitán, y Erd y Petra luchaban con sus risas.

Leví soltó a Hanji sin decir nada, y todos se prepararon para partir. Rato después, en el camino de regreso, antes de llegar a la base que habían establecido, Leví dio su última orden por aquel día.

"Ni una palabra de esto a nadie".

Y, aunque Irving hizo muchas preguntas sobre el encuentro con aquel titán, solo pudieron responder que Leví lo había matado porque se había descontrolado, y que habían hecho algunos hallazgos importantes para la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Porque nadie tendría la valentía de desobedecerle, y de hacerle saber a las personas que esa tarde alguien había tenido la suficiente osadía de desafiarlo, o serían ellos quienes terminarían estrangulados. Y ser estrangulado por Leví, sin duda no sería nada bonito.

_~*~.~*~.*~_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_Primero que nada, ¡gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos! Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos :3_

_Ese drabble está basado en el ova de Shingeki no Kyojin. Morí de risa con esa escena, sobre todo por la cara de Leví. Admiro a Hanji por su valentía jajajaja… y por si las dudas, no estoy insinuando un Leví x Hanji. Simplemente narré un resumen sin mucho spoiler del ova, añadiéndole un toque de humor. Ups, creo que debí haber advertido lo del spolier antes… O.O (todos ya lo vieron, ¿verdad?... eso espero...)_

_¡Gracias por leer, y feliz año nuevo a todos!_

_~*~.~*~.*~_

_**Sind die Jäger!**_

_**.**_

—Fanfiction, 31 de Diciembre de 2013.


	6. Día de limpieza

Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

~6~

—Humor.

—Auro; Petra Ral.

.

Día de limpieza.

~.~*~.~

Oh, como odiaban esas tres palabras.

Solo podía significar una cosa:

Limpiar. Limpiar. Limpiar. Y repetir todo de nuevo al menos dos veces.

¿Quién iba a pensar que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad tuviera una obsesión del tipo compulsiva con la limpieza…?

¿Y quién pensaría que el escuadrón que llevaba el título de honor de "Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales" se convirtiera en una especie de mucama cada vez que el maldito día llegaba…?

Nadie. Ni siquiera ellos mismos. Cuando fueron llamados a luchar junto al capitán Leví imaginaron luchar codo a codo contra los titanes. ¡Incluso se visualizaban a sí mismos haciéndolos! ¡Pero nunca imaginaron que tener que limpiar literalmente todo un castillo vendría incluido en el paquete!

Imaginaban las misiones fuera de las murallas…

Imaginaban que derrotaban titanes con maniobras en equipo junto a él, ascendiendo e impulsándose uno al otro como si fueran trapecistas...

Imaginaban regresar a las murallas con orgullo, cabalgando a su lado, mientras las personas los miraban admirados…

Algunos, incluso, imaginaban en sus más locos sueños, salvarle la vida alguna vez y ganarse su eterna gratitud…

.

.

.

—No está bien, ¡comiencen de nuevo!— le ordenó un irritado Leví a su escuadrón de improvisto, provocando que cada uno diera un saltito en su lugar de la impresión, además de casi causarle un semi-infarto a un Auro que estaba más distraído que el resto del equipo.

—Sí señor— respondieron todos apaciblemente al unísono.

Acababan justamente, aun en medio de sus distracciones y sueños de victoria, de limpiar aquella habitación.

La más grande de todo el cuartel.

Leví desapareció del sitio, y todos pudieron soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Realmente, a veces él daba más miedo que el más grande de los titanes.

—Es culpa de ustedes por no hacer bien su parte —se defendió Auro con aires de suficiencia— ahora tendremos que hacer todo de nuevo…

Erd y Gunter se llevaron una mano cada uno a la frente.

"_Allí va de nuevo…" _pensaron ambos. Y comenzaron a alejarse paulatinamente a distintas áreas de la habitación.

—Si supieran como hacer las cosas de la manera que al capitán le gusta, esto no pasaría… Claro que yo sé hacerlo, pero eso no es suficiente al lado de la evidente ineficiencia de ustedes…

Y Petra no aguantó más. Encima que Auro evadía su responsabilidad con la limpieza, ¡hasta en ese momento seguía imitando al capitán! ¿Hasta cuándo ese tipo seguiría intentando imitar a Leví? Últimamente estaba peor. Antes solo se había cortado el cabello de la misma manera, pero nadie le prestó atención a eso. Pero ahora, no solo intentaba imitar su forma de hablar, ¡sino que hasta se ponía un pañuelo en el cuello como él! Lo único que le faltaba era robar su equipo de maniobras para copiar en el suyo propio los rasguños y señales de lucha que tendría…

—Sin embargo me quedaré, así podré decirles cuando esto quedará limpio de ver-

La oración terminó abruptamente, cuando un trapo de limpieza impactó en su cara.

—Ya que tanto te gusta imitar al capitán, ¿por qué no le imitas limpiando esto? —le espetó Petra, señalando alrededor, sorprendiendo a todos.

Se hizo silencio de inmediato. Y por un momento la tensión llenó el ambiente. Error, era Petra quien a veces daba más miedo que el más grande de los titanes…

Quienes conocían a Petra Ral podrían decir que era una chica dulce amable y con un gran sentido de compañerismo… pero eso solo era una parte de ella. Ella era una de las pocas mujeres que integraban la Legión de Reconocimiento. Y era la única del Escuadrón Elite de Operaciones Especiales. Obviamente, no había llegado hasta allí por nada. Ella sola había matado diez titanes, además de participar en otras 46 muertes. El mayor record femenino. Por lo que, ser dulce no era lo único que la caracterizaba. También era bastante fuerte y determinada, y podría darte una paliza si la provocabas a ello.

Se hizo un silencio más incómodo aun, y eso que no duraría ni dos segundos.

—Ustedes, ¿qué están haciendo? —la ya conocida áspera y autoritaria voz llamó la atención de todos— dije que limpiaran esto de nuevo, ¡no que se reunieran para charlar!

—Capitán, señor —intervino Petra, para sorpresa de sus compañeros aparentemente ya calmada— Auro se ha ofrecido a terminar él solo, así el resto de nosotros podemos descansar un poco para el entrenamiento de mañana con los nuevos miembros de la Legión.

Leví enarcó una ceja.

Erd y Gunter ahogaron una risa.

Auro ahora sí que casi se infarta, y estaba por intervenir, cuando…

—Como quieras —le dijo Leví a Auro— pero no te daré más tiempo para ello, igualmente tienes que terminar para antes de la cena.

—Pe-pe…

—Es una orden—.

Y con eso Leví se marchó, dejando a un incrédulo Auro boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

—Buena suerte —se despidió Gunter, dejándole en las manos un trapo de limpieza que se descolgó del hombro.

—Hasta mañana~ —agregó Erd humorísticamente, entregándole una escoba.

—¡Pe-petra, no me hagas esto! —chilló el hombre extendiendo la mano hacia una Petra que ya iba llegando a la puerta.

—Órdenes son órdenes, creo que usted lo entiende, ¿no, _señor_? —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Y con eso, la puerta se cerró, dejando a Auro solo.

Al menos el tiempo a solas con la escoba, el trapeador y una habitación entera por limpiar, le enseñaron a que no siempre imitar a su superior atraía la atención de las chicas…. Al menos del tipo de atención buena…

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_Pobre Auro, eso le pasa por imitar a Leví… Y nou, no estoy alentando un Auro x Petra. Creo que podemos escribir sobre los personajes sin que sea una insinuación de romance entre ellos, ¿no?_

_Aun sigo un poco dudosa sobre la actitud de Petra… Pero me acuerdo de cómo tiró al suelo a Auro de un codazo solo por hablar mal de Hanji, así que tal vez no esté fuera de personaje entonces…_

_Eeen fin, mientras Auro limpia (?) les agradezco por leer, comentar y seguir la colección. Y creo que con todo y eso me queda tiempo de escribir el siguiente drabble xD Hasta entonces, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasar por acá~_

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_

_~*~.~*~.*~_

_**sin die Jäger!**_

-Fanfiction, 8 de Enero de 2014.


	7. Los ojos del alma

Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

La portada tampoco es mía, es de la página en facebook dedicada a Petra.

Solo me pertenecen las ideas desarrolladas.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_Dedicado al grupo en Facebook "Rivetra Fans"._

~7~

—Romance.

—[Leví & Petra Ral]

.

_Los ojos del Alma._

~.~*~.~

Sus ojos eran pequeños, duros y fríos.

El color, digno de admirar, parecía perderse en un frío oliva que se sumerge en el gris.

Su mirada siempre estoica, parecía que jamás revelaría más de lo que de su boca salía.

Su mirada era intimidante, al punto que con solo un destello de ella hasta los más fuertes retrocedían un paso.

Porque era tan aguda, intimidante y penetrante, que sentías que con solo un vistazo podía traspasarte, ahondar en lo más hondo del alma y develar los secretos más profundos y oscuros, los temores más agudos, los pensamientos más personales.

Con razón se dice que los ojos son las ventanas del alma.

Pero nadie podía sentirse lo suficientemente confiado como para sostenerle la mirada. Era simplemente imposible. Era imposible desafiarlo en el silencio de la mirada y tratar de develar lo que aquellos ojos inexpresivos guardaban, porque eran los propios los que terminaban hablando.

Era como si no hubiese nada allí. Solo un recipiente vacío que sigue en pie con el único propósito de luchar. Sin metas ni sueños, sin propósitos personales. Casi, sin una razón para vivir. Sus ojos eran los del tedio, los de alguien que ha visto y vivido más de lo que cualquier corazón es capaz de soportar, y ahora, como producto de eso, estaban vacíos y carentes de significado.

Parecían reflejar fuerza, valentía, liderazgo, determinación. Y a la vez, nada. O al menos, nada que mostrara lo que su corazón guardaba. Nadie podía leer lo que allí se reflejaba. ¿Duda tal vez? ¿Temor? ¿Alegría? ¿Algún sentimiento especial? No, no había atisbo alguno de ello. La indiferencia absoluta era lo único que podían ver allí.

Pero había alguien que podía mirar más allá de eso. Podía ver que _él_ no era indiferente. Podía ver que _él_ valoraba grandemente las vidas de sus compañeros. Alguien que, pese a no ser inmune a esa mirada arrebatadora, podía ver con los ojos del corazón, lo que aquellos guardaban. Podía ver, al menos un pequeño vistazo, de lo que esos ojos sentían.

Porque sí, _él_ no era ajeno a sentir. Solo que, evitaba hacerlo. Porque los sentimientos si bien son en gran parte responsables de darle _humanidad_ a las personas, también pueden llegar a ser una gran piedra con la que tropezar en el peor momento. Pueden llegar a debilitar, a hacer tomar decisiones inadecuadas, a poner la propia vida en riesgo por proteger a otra, y no en el sentido de ofrecer el corazón a la humanidad como les habían enseñado. Podían hacer que cosas enterradas en lo más profundo de su ser, como el _miedo_, renacieran. Pero seguía sintiendo, aunque no fuera consciente de ello.

Y _ella_ pudo saberlo, sin necesidad de preguntárselo. _Ella_ había sido la causante de ello. _Ella_ había despertado sentimientos que jamás habían despertado de su profundo sueño. Por eso, _ella_, dueña de aquel despertar, podía saber que ocultaban aquellos ojos.

Podía ver, que en su corazón, _él_ empezaba a conocer la felicidad, aunque la falta de ella durante su vida le impidiera saber a ciencia cierta que empezaba a ser feliz. Podía traspasar aquella coraza fría y saber, que _él_ seguía siendo humano, que _él_ seguía sintiendo.

Y, en la intimidad del secreto compartido, aun en medio de _su_ silencio, en lo profundo de aquellos ojos pequeños, duros y fríos como el verde grisáceo que los vestía; podía ver, podía saber, podía sentir; que el corazón que tan perfecta e insistentemente se ocultaba tras la dura indiferencia, _él_ no solo le había ofrecido, se lo había entregado por completo.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_Por fin un Rivetra~ Lamento haberme tardado en publicarlo, pero sí, habrá más Rivetra. Solo que estoy equilibrando los drabbles para variar los géneros… Gracias por seguir, hasta el próximo capítulo._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_~*~.~*~.*~_

_**sind die Jäger!**_

—Fanfiction, 14 de Enero de 2014.


	8. Ella puede cuidarse sola

Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

La portada tampoco es mía.

Solo me pertenecen las ideas desarrolladas.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

~8~

—Humor.

—Leví; Eren Jaeger.

.

_~Ella puede cuidarse sola~_

~.~*~.~

—Señor, ¿no cree que es demasiado? —le preguntó Eren a Leví.

El aludido, ni se tomó la molestia de contestarle. Estaba más concentrado en ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, e ignorando descaradamente al soldado que estaba a su lado, se limitó a darle un sorbo al café que reposaba tranquilamente en una taza entre sus manos.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Eren calló. El silencio entre ellos continuó unos minutos más, siendo interrumpidos solamente por los sonidos que provenían de los dos soldados que luchaban en combate cuerpo a cuerpo a solo unos metros de allí.

El oponente de menor estatura volvió a caer de espaldas, al esquivar un golpe de su compañero de pelea. Pero ni bien su espalda golpeó el suelo se incorporó velozmente, y tomó una posición defensiva para evitar un nuevo ataque.

—Es que bueno… él es muy grande para ella… —insistió Eren, más alarmado que antes, cuando vio que de la nariz de la más pequeña brotó sangre producto de un golpe que recibió allí al intentar esquivar el golpe a la barbilla.

—Ella puede defenderse sola. —dijo Leví en respuesta, con seriedad, y algo más que a Eren le pareció que era orgullo.

—Pero… a este paso terminará con las costillas rotas y…

—¿Acaso dudas de mi equipo? —preguntó Leví volviéndose hacia él con una mirada que si bien no había cambiado mucho, denotaba amenaza en el fondo.

El nerviosismo de Eren aumentó, y un por un momento temió que Leví le diera una nueva paliza. Tragando saliva, dio un paso atrás intentando mostrarse conciliador, llevando las palmas de las manos al frente.

—N-no, señor… solo decía que…

Un golpe seco, como cuando se deja caer un costal lleno de papas al suelo con fuerza, cortó su oración. Volvió la cabeza en dirección al lugar de pelea, y para su sorpresa descubrió que quien había causado el sonido había sido ella. Pero no por ser quien impactara contra el suelo, sino todo lo contrario. Había logrado vencer a su oponente, al menos una cabeza más alto que ella -por no hablar del peso…-, lanzándolo al suelo usando el peso de éste en su favor. El hombre estaba todavía en el piso, de espaldas, sobándose la nuca y la cabeza con su mano derecha. El golpe recibido lo dejó prácticamente inmovilizado, y el que necesitara ayuda para levantarse lo demostró así.

—T-tú ganas Petra —declaró el vencido entre dientes, llevando las manos al frente en señal de rendición, con la voz saliendo en un hilillo doloroso que apenas se escuchó—. A-ahora ayúdame…

La muchacha sonrió triunfalmente, y se inclinó a ayudar a levantarse del suelo a su compañero.

—Bien, esto es todo por hoy, Erd —le dijo ella mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie —será mejor descansar, pronto tendremos que salir…

Una vez de pie, ambos tomaron caminos diferentes. Ella ni se percató que su superior la observaba, sino que encaminó su marcha a las duchas. Él, en cambio, caminó en dirección a la habitación que había sido designada para servicios médicos.

Eren se quedó observando perplejo.

—Te dije que ella podía cuidarse sola.

Eren, entre asombrado y aterrado, tragó saliva y asintió sin poder decir palabra alguna. Consternado, observó como Erd se iba caminando cojeando, sin poder apartar la mano de la espalda baja donde estaba su riñón izquierdo, y la otra de una cabeza cuyo cabello se empezaba a mostrar rojizo, cuando apenas esa mañana había sido rubio...

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Sin die Jäger!**_

—Fanfiction, 22 de Enero del 2014.


	9. Records

Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

La portada tampoco es mía, es de la página en facebook dedicada a Petra.

Solo me pertenecen las ideas desarrolladas.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

~9~

—Humor.

—Unidad Leví.

.

~Records~

~.~*~.~

—Petra, hoy has roto el record como el soldado que ha matado más titanes después de mí. Buen trabajo.

La sincera felicitación vino de parte de Leví. Si él era conocido como "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", bien podrían llamar a la chica "la mujer soldado más fuerte de la humanidad".

Al menos el título matando más titanes en total, porque sin duda Auro era entre aquel grupo quien había matado más titanes en solitario. Aunque, como decía Erd, lo importante no era el trabajo individual, sino el que se hace en equipo. Pero de cualquier manera, era ahora Petra quien, entre la Legión de Reconocimiento (exceptuando a sus líderes principales, claro está), había matado más titanes.

La muchacha agradeció las palabras de su superior cerrando los ojos brevemente con humildad, y saludando con la mano en el pecho. "Ofrezco mi corazón a la humanidad" era lo que decía aquel hermoso gesto.

—Gracias, Capitán —dijo—, quiero dar lo mejor de mí por la humanidad.

—Estoy seguro de que tal determinación será de utilidad para la humanidad— le dijo Leví en respuesta—. Ustedes también esfuércense al máximo —le dijo al resto del equipo que estaba presente—, pueden hacerlo todavía mejor.

Todos acompañaron a Petra en el saludo, y tras eso, Leví se retiró del lugar.

—Nuestra pequeña cadete se ha convertido en un gran soldado —felicitó Erd con una sonrisa fraternal—. Si nos descuidamos pronto será nuestra líder~

—No exageres, Erd —rió Petra un poco avergonzada—. Sabes muy bien que el Capitán confía en ti como segundo al mando…

—Sí, sí, es cierto —apuntó Gunter—, pero aun así tienes el record mayor entre todos, y eso no puede dejarse de lado.

—Ya, ya… no es para tanto, dejen de alardear de ustedes —intervino Auro alcanzando a su grupo—. Yo he matado más titanes solo que ustedes tres juntos.

—Pero Petra sigue superándonos a todos… ¡la chica es un prodigio! —respondió Erd serenamente. Si una cosa que Erd respetaba, era el reconocer los talentos de los demás.

—Petra mojó sus pantalones en la primera misión—. Contra-atacó Auro, notablemente celoso. De paso, alzando un poco más la voz, con la intención de un Leví que iba varios metros más adelante escuchara.

—¡Auro! —chilló Petra aterrada. Ya Erd y Gunter lo sabían, pero Petra pensaba que cierta persona que iba delante de ellos no. ¡Qué vergüenza si el Capitán se enteraba de que había hecho algo tan vergonzoso y cobarde!

—¡No lo niegues, Erd y Gunter estaban allí! Al final tuviste que cambiarte y ponerte la capa de Erd para que te cubriera y solo se vieran las bot-

Auro tuvo que salir corriendo dejando la oración incompleta, pues Petra había abandonado su posición entre Erd y Gunter para perseguirlo. ¡Esta vez lo haría pagar por avergonzarla en público!

—Allí van de nuevo… —regañó Gunter, pero ninguno de los dos lo oyó—. Mira que ponerse a discutir frente al Capitán… Parecen un par de hermanos que buscan la aprobación de su madre…

—Deja que Petra se entere de que Auro también hizo lo mismo —ironizó Erd—. Sería interesante ver que le pasará a Auro.

De hecho, aquel pequeño secretito de Auro no era del conocimiento de Petra. Ella no lo sabía porque no estaba junto a Auro en… semejante momento…

—Si sobrevive—. Apuntó Gunter tras ver a lo lejos como Auro era alcanzado por Petra.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_Petra tiene el record más alto mostrado en la serie hasta ahora (Gunter: 47 muertes, Erd: 46, Auro: 48; y Petra: 58). Claro, supongo que Irving, Leví y Mike tienen records más altos aun, pero hasta ahora no nos han dicho a qué número ascienden._

_¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Es agradable ver su gran apoyo. Esta semana contestaré reviews~ _

_¡Comenten y Petra le perdonará la vida a Auro!_

_(?)_

_~*~.~*~.*~_

**_sind die Jäger!_**

—Fanfiction, 29 de Enero de 2013


End file.
